Kherson
|settlement_type = City of regional significance |image_skyline = Херсон-коллаж1.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = |image_flag = Flag of Kherson.svg |image_shield =Coat of arms of Kherson.svg |nickname = |motto = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Oblast | subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = City Raions |subdivision_name2 = Kherson City Dneprovski rayon Suvorovski rayon Komsomolski rayon |established_title = Founded |established_date = 18 June 1778 |established_title1 = |established_date1 = |leader_title =Mayor |leader_name = Volodymyr Mykolayenko (Independent) |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 135.7 |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |population_as_of = 2015 |population_note = |population_total = 294,941 |population_footnotes= |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = auto |pushpin_map =Ukraine Kherson Oblast#Ukraine |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption =Location of Kherson |pushpin_mapsize = |coordinates = |elevation_m =46.6 ||postal_code_type=Postal code |postal_code = 73000 |area_code = +380 552 |blank_info = ||website = |footnotes = }} Kherson ( , ) is a city in southern Ukraine. It is the administrative center of Kherson Oblast (province), and is designated as a city of oblast significance. Kherson is an important port on the Black Sea and Dnieper River, and the home of a major ship-building industry. Its population was . Since the annexation of Crimea by the Russian Federation in 2014, Kherson also houses the office of the Presidential representative of Ukraine in Crimea, which is headed by Nataliya Popovych.Official website . Presidential representative of Ukraine in Crimea. History ]] thumb|180px|Kherson Musical school Until 1774, the region belonged to the Crimean Khanate. Kherson was founded in 1778 by Grigori Aleksandrovich Potemkin, on the orders of Catherine the Great. The city was built under the supervision of General Ivan Gannibal on the site of a small fortress called Aleksanderschanz. The name Kherson is a contraction of Chersonesos, an ancient Greek colony founded approximately 2500 years ago in the southwestern part of Crimea. One of the first buildings in the Kherson Fort was the Church of St. Catherine where Potemkin was eventually buried. The last tarpan was caught near Kherson in 1866. During World War II, Kherson was occupied by the German Army from 21 August 1941 to 13 March 1944. During the Ukrainian revolution of 2014 the city was the scene of riots against president Yanukovich during which the main Lenin statue of the city was toppled by protesters. After the revolution the city became relatively calm. Demographics Ethnicity As of Ukrainian National Census (2001), the ethnic groups living within Kherson were: * Ukrainians – 76.6% * Russians – 20.0% * Other – 3.4% The ethnic groups living within Kherson as of the 1926 Census: * Ukrainians – 36% * Russians – 36% * Jews – 25% * Belorussians – 0.2% * Germans – 0.4% Languages Population Administrative divisions There are three city raions. * Suvorov Raion, central and oldest district of the city, named after the Russian General Suvorov. Includes department's: Tavrіjs'kij, Pіvnіchnij and Mlini. * Dnipro Raion, named after the Dnieper river. Includes departments: HBK, Tekstil'nij, Sklotara, Slobіdka, Vojenka, Skhіdnij. * Korabelnyi Raion. Includes department's: Shumens'kij, Korabel, Zabalka, Sukharne, Zhitloselishche, Selishche — 4, Selishche — 5. Climate Under the Köppen climate classification, Kherson has a humid continental climate (Dfa). |source 2 = Deutscher Wetterdienst (sun, 2004–2012) |date=April 2012}} Transport Rail Kherson is connected to the national railroad network of Ukraine. There are daily long-distance services to Kiev, Lviv and other cities. Air Kherson is served by Kherson International Airport providing both passport and customs control. It operates a 2,500 x 42-meter concrete runway, accommodating Boeing 737, Airbus 319/320 aircraft, and helicopters of all series. The official airport website is http://www.airport.kherson.ua and additional info can be found at http://www.aisukraine.net. Education There are 77 high schools as well as 5 colleges. There are 15 institutions of higher education. * Kherson State University of Agriculture * Kherson State University * Kherson National Technical University * International University of Business and Law Main sights thumb|[[St. Catherine's Cathedral, Kherson]] * The Church of St. Catherine – was built in the 1780s, supposedly to Ivan Starov's designs, and contains the tomb of Prince Potemkin. * Jewish cemetery – Kershon has a large Jewish community which was established in the mid-nineteenth century. From 1959 until 1990 there was no synagogue in Kherson. Since then, both Jewish life and Kherson have really grown and developed in an atmosphere of peace. Nevertheless, the Jewish cemetery has regularly suffered from acts of vandalism. The graves have been repeatedly covered with trash and the tombstones destroyed and desecrated. On 6 April 2012, an act of vandalism, at the Jewish cemetery, occurred on the most important festival in the Jewish calendar, the festival of Passover. The fire, which was set, immediately spread over an area of about 700 square meters and caused severe damage to the graves and tombstones. * Kherson TV Tower – a famous construction located in the city. * Adziogol Lighthouse – a hyperboloid structure designed by V.G.Shukhov, 1911 Notable people ]] * Georgy Arbatov (1923–2010), political scientist.Levy, Clifford J. "Georgi A. Arbatov, a Bridge Between Cold War Superpowers, Is Dead at 87" , The New York Times, 2 October 2010. Accessed 4 October 2010. * Maximilian Bern, writer and editor * Sergei Bondarchuk, Soviet, Ukrainian-born film director, screenwriter, and actor. * Lev Davidovitch Bronstein, better known as Leon Trotsky, Bolshevik revolutionary and Marxist theorist was born in Kherson in 1879. * Ivan Abramovich Gannibal (1735–1801), founder of the city * Yefim Golïshev (1897–1970), painter and composer associated with the Dada movement in Berlin. * Nikolai Grinko, Ukrainian Soviet-era film actor * John Howard (died in Kherson in 1790) * Mircea Ionescu-Quintus, Romanian politician, writer, and jurist *Pavlo Ishchenko (born 1992), Ukrainian-Israeli boxer * Oleksandr Karavayev, Ukrainian football player * Evgeny Kucherevsky, Ukrainian football coach of Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk (died 2006) * Larisa Latynina, Soviet gymnast who was the first female athlete to win nine Olympic gold medals * Tatiana Lysenko, Soviet and Ukrainian gymnast who won the gold medal on the balance beam at the 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona. * Samuel Moiseyevich Maykapar (1867-1938), pianist * Sergei Polunin, Ukrainian ballet dancer * Prince Grigory Potemkin (1739–1791), founder of the city * Salomon Rosenblum, later known as Lieutenant Sidney Reilly, a secret agent and international adventurer and playboy who was at one time employed by the British Secret Intelligence Service. He is reputed to be the inspiration for Ian Fleming's spy character, James Bond. * Moshe Sharett, the 2nd Prime Minister of Israel (1953–1955) * Sergei Stanishev, 49th Prime Minister of Bulgaria (2005–2009) * Prince Alexander Suvorov (1730–1800), founder of the city * David Tyshler (1927–2014), Ukrainian/Soviet Olympic bronze medalist fencer * Mikhail Yemtsev, science fiction writer Twin cities * Zalaegerszeg * Shumen File:Kherson city coa n3259.png|Imperial coat of arms File:Kherson1978.png|Soviet coat of arms file:Успенский собор на Ленина DSC 7267 8 9 fused.jpg|Dormition Cathedral file:Sv Oleksandry Herson.jpg|St. Aleksandra Church file:Adziogol hyperboloid Lighthouse by Vladimir Shukhov 1911.jpg|Adziogol Lighthouse file:Ochakivs'ka brama.jpg|Kherson Fortess File:Kherson-Potemkin.jpg|Potemkin monument File:Kherson-SuvorovSt.jpg|Historical architecture on Suvorov Street in Kherson File:Kherson Central Bank02.jpg|Central bank office File:Kherson-K.Marx.jpg|Bank office located in an old house File:Juv cinema kherson.jpg|Cinema hall File:Kherson-23102009(026).jpg|Fregat hotel References External links *Pictures of Kherson *Kherson city administration website *Kherson patriots *Kherson info&shopping *Kherson Photos *The murder of the Jews of Kherson during World War II, at Yad Vashem website. Category:Kherson Category:Cities in Kherson Oblast Category:Port cities and towns in Ukraine Category:Kherson Governorate Category:Established in 1778 Category:Port cities of the Black Sea Category:Cities of regional significance in Ukraine Category:Holocaust locations in Ukraine Category:Settlements on the Dnieper in Ukraine Category:Oblast centers in Ukraine